Dragonflies
by LovelyJovely
Summary: Coraline and Wybie. 20 random drabbles. Coraline and Wybie are the best of friends; no doubt about it. But even so, there are very many situations they get themselves into where they sometimes just can't stand each other...


**Short collection of drabbles because I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline. In fact, Neil Gaiman and Henry Selick don't own it either. Wybie does. :O**

1. MILKSHAKE

When Wybie realized that he had accidentally ordered Coraline a chocolate milkshake instead of the strawberry that she wanted, he could only await the harsh fate he was bound to recieve from her. When he handed her the drink, stuttering incoherent apologies, she looked inside the cup and examined it's content with furrowed eyebrows. Instead of lashing out cruel and harsh comments, she smiled sweetly and looked at Wybie with solemn eyes, who was still apologizing without meeting her gaze. His sensless babbling was instantly ceased when she leaned across the table and put her painted blue-nailed finger to his lips. Seeing that he shut up, she cupped his tomato-red face. Maybe it was the way she held his face, or maybe it was the way her eyes burned into his, but he didn't even realize the cold, slimy substance sliding down his shirt until he noticed how Coraline's soft smile and loving eyes was replaced by an irritated frown and slit shaped eyes. The other hand that wasn't on Wybie's face held the chocolate milkshake cup above his chest, the contents of it now all over the boy's shirt. She plopped back down in her seat and smiled victoriously.

"Now we're even."

2. PUSH

After the many harsh beatings he received without debate from his best friend, Wybie knew that when she scrunched up her nose and squinted her eyes, Coraline was about to do something that would result with him being in physical pain. Of course, the girl had no knowledge on this awareness of his, and so when those distinctive features appeared on her face, Wybie would smugly step aside as the blue-haired would try to push him on the ground, only to result in her hands shoving the air and her face meeting the dirt.

3. MOUTH

Sometimes, Coraline hopelessly wondered how words just kept on magically flowing from Wybie's mouth non-stop. His constant babbling slowly ate at Coraline's patience. So when Wybie pushed her last nerve by chattering consistently throughout a movie Coraline had never seen at their sleepover, he had awoken to find that his mouth had been sealed by duct tape.

4. KAREOKE

"... Wybie, you really suck at singing." Coraline finally concluded after listening to his off-tune version of "Don't Stop Believin'" Wybie put his hand on his hip and snorted. "Well why don't you come over here and try it yourself, Miss Hannah Montana."

"Fine, I will! Prepare yourself, Wybourne! My superior vocal skills will blow you away!" She retorted.

And so the girl snatched away the microphone out of her friend's hand and sang the song even MORE off-tune than Wybie did. When she finally tried (with no avail) to hit the last high note, Wybie could no longer suppress his laughter and burst out in loud guffaws. Coraline stopped singing to give Wybie an evil glare. The curly-haired kid just shrugged. "Sorry Jonesy, but your singing sounds like a half-dead cat that got run over by a truck." He admitted. Coraline glared at him some more, looked at the microphone, shrugged, threw it over her shoulder and stated that he, of all people, would know what a half-dead cat sounded like.

5: JACKET

After pondering over this question for so long, Coraline decided to straight out ask why Wybie kept on wearing the same, old, gross jacket that barely hung above his knees every single day. Wybie looked confused and told her that he had about ten other jackets with the same design, which left Coraline even more confused as to why he had 10 of the _same_ jackets.

6: GLOVES

Coraline took great pleasure into wondering why Wybie never took those skeleton finger gloves off his hands. She had suspected that the had some huge scar on his hands that reminded him of a tragic event everytime he looked at it, or maybe looking at the scar caused _guilt_ about something tragic that _he caused_. Or perhaps he didn't have real hands, maybe he had robotic, man-made hands he didn't want anyone to see! Or maybe his hands were cursed by demons, and you looked at his hands you would go blind! Or-

Coraline's outrageous assumptions came to a complete halt when she finally saw Wybie take off those gloves that seemed to be glued to his hands. His hands... were just plain, ordinary human hands. If he had no secret about his hands, why did he wear those gloves? When the baffled girl asked this, Wybie cocked his head to the side and simply told her, "I like to keep my hands clean."

And because he had unintentionally just shattered Coraline's dramatic fantasies, she punched him in the nose.

7: PORCELAIN

Ever since the day he and Coraline met, the blue-haired girl had always wondered about Wybie's parents. He would always stray off-topic whenever the girl tried to mention them, and was always distant whenever mother's and father's day came around. She had drawn out what his parents looked liked to her in her mind: Both African-American, the father was probably a tall and lanky wannabe rockstar while the mother was one of those mothers that always wore too much make-up and had a nice, curved body. Coraline imagined that Wybie was an "accident" on their behalf, and was left to be taken care of by the mother's mom while they traveled the world.

But when she and Wybie were hanging out in his room one random day, and he went to the kitchen for some snacks, she noticed a picture on Wybie's shelf. Coraline took a closer look at it to find a very tall, but strong-looking man with muscular arms with a broad, proud smile on his chocolate colored face. In contrast, Next to him was a small, pale white woman with glowing golden hair that fell down beautifully upon her small shoulders. The woman had a small smile on her face, yet she looked tired, as if she were about to fall asleep. In fact, Coraline noticed how weak and fragile this woman looked when she took a good look at her. She looked...like those porcelain dolls Coraline always wanted when she was a girl: small, pale, yet absolutely beautiful. The woman in the picture even wore a blue spring dress covered by a white lace shawl which was something a fragile doll would wear. The white lady held her shawl so it wouldn't fall off her tiny shoulders with one hand, while her other hand was on the shoulder of a small boy who Coraline assumed was Wybie. Were these... his parents? The people in this picture greatly contradicted the parents that Coraline envisioned. The woman who greatly resembled a porcelain doll couldn't have been his mother... there was just no way-

Coraline finally noticed something that strung a connection between Wybie and that female: their eyes. The woman's eyes were the same shape and color as Wybie's: round and big, with a beautiful hazel color.

It was only then she realized there was so much more about Wybie that she hadn't the slightest clue about.

At the same time she had discovered this realization, a familiar voice called out to her from the kitchen. "Jonesy, popcorn's ready! Come on, hurry up! It's getting cold!" Coraline's solemn eyes examined the picture once more before putting it back on the shelf. She immediately changed her calm attitude into a cheerful one, yelling that he should just shut his trap all the way to the kitchen.

8: HOMEWORK

After a long silence between the two friends, Coraline finally slammed her pencil against the table. Irritated, she knocked all the books and papers that were on the table to the ground, which startled Wybie. "Useless! It's all useless!" Coraline exclaimed as she stood up. "Jonesy, w-what are y-you doing?" Wybie asked, thinking she had gone crazy.

"What am I doing? I'm rebelling against society!" She explained with fierceness. "Why must we, the people, be forced to do this garbage called homework? Isn't that what school is for! Why must we be burdened with this homework, when we have already studied it? It's mutiny, I tell ya, Mutiny! If we wanted to do school work at home, we would be homeschooled! Does this homework do nothing except give us something to be occupied with?" Coraline stood up on her chair, one of her feet on top of the table. "As representatives of the future, I say "No more homework!" Come, Wybie, join me in my rebellion against the fate, nay, DESTINY of the future! No more math! No more science! No more history! No more literature! This is a free country! U.S.A! U.S.A! U.S.A!" The girl proclaimed, shaking her fists in the air as if speaking to a crowd of millions. Wybie sighed, and, looking defeated, gave her his math homework to cheat of off. Coraline's smile expressed victory as she politely thanked him, got off from the chair, picked up her books and papers, and began to copy Wybie's answers as if nothing happened.

9. DINNER

Ever since the day Coraline's dad went out of town for business, her mother, Mel, seeing how lonely they would both be with just the two of them, had graciously invited Wybourne over for dinner. Coraline had been giving him constant warnings and pleas not to come over that night. She wasn't worried about her mom embarrassing her in front of him or anything like, oh no. She was worried about his physical health. Sure, she had hit him so many times it was a miracle he never broke any bones, but a meal cooked by Mel, the woman who burned water, could make anyone permanently ill. Wybie ignored her warnings and went to their house that night to eat dinner, unaware that she made pasta. The plate of food he was handed was unrecognizable, but he didn't care; as long as it was food, he was okay. But The second he took his first bite, his face turned pale and his eyes widened. Mel noticed his odd reaction and asked if the food was okay, in which he plastered a smile on his face and nodded vigorously. The satisfied Mel smiled, and returned her gaze back to her food. Wybie, with the disgusting food still in his mouth, erased his fake smile and stared at Coraline with worried eyes that called for help. Coraline just shrugged and flashed a smile that said, "I told you so."

So Wybie endured the bitter and non-edible taste of the meal until he was done, and as soon as the dishes were done and Mel went upstairs, Coraline burst out in laughter. "I told you you shouldn't have come. My mom's a terrible cook if you haven't noticed already, _especially_ when she makes pasta. Hopefully it didn't ruin your insides too much and also... Wybie, are you listening?" Coraline said, noticing Wybie's confused expression. After a long silence, he finally spoke up.

"Pasta? I could have sworn I was eating chicken."

10: BOOKS

When Wybie tried to explain the bliss, adventure, drama and knowledge that came from books to an non-appreciative Coraline, she raised an eyebrow, challenging that books were boring and lame. And so Wybie went into a full explanation about how books were parallel worlds that enveloped you and invited you to come in. He explained the wonders and magic that books could present you with rather than TV shows and video games, which expressed nothing but mere comical laughs and short dramatic climaxes. He continued to tell her how words were expressed to tell vivid details, dramatic events, comical dialogue. Books were just new worlds waiting to be opened.

And after giving a full-blown lecture about the knowledge and magic of books, he thought had succeeded in showing her how great books were. Turns out Wybie had only succeeded in making her fall asleep.

11. LOVE

Before the incident in the Other World, Coraline had wondered many times if her parents TRULY loved her. Sure, they had bought her nice gifts, made her three meals a day, taken her to grand places, but... it wasn't enough. There was never anybody Coraline could talk to. She had always tried to express her feelings to her parents, but they would just nod and mutter "mmhm" absentmindedly, never _truly_ listening to what she had to say.

So when Coraline discovered the Other World, she thought she discovered a ticket to heaven. There, the love she yearned for was given to her from a mother who loved her with all her heart. In the Other World, everyone loved her, much unlike the world that turned their backs on her. Of course, it didn't take Coraline long to realize that this "Other Mother" of hers, didn't love her in way that mothers loved their daughters. She loved her in a way that tax-collectors loved money. It was _almost_ too late when Coraline realized this and was _almost_ kept in that world if it had not been for her quick wits. Even though she regret ever crawling through that door, she was silently thankful. For it showed that even though her parents didn't express love through words, it was their small actions, yet many actions that proved to Coraline that her parents loved her immensely.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

12: PERVERT

Coraline never realized how perverted and crude Wybie really was until she found a pile of Playboy magazines hidden under his pillow. Instead of being incredibly offended or disgusted, she just laughed. She knew that ALL guys had an inner perverted side, and Wybie was no exception.

Besides...

_This would work as perfect blackmail._

13: SEX

As a parent, Mel felt obligated to be the one to have the "birds and bees" talk with Coraline soon. But when she found out that Wybie's parents were never around, she saw the perfect opportunity to have the talk with both of them. And so she took them both into the dining room, explained what the "male" parts did, and explained what the "female" parts did. She explained the whole process of sex in very acute detail, and even had the dignity to show them an educational video that had PICTURES. When Mel finished her talk, Coraline and Wybie were left completely and utterly mortified (not to mention embarrassed), not able to find any words to speak. They couldn't unsee and unhear what they just learned.

Can someone say ak~ward?

14: COOKIES

"What the hell Wybie? Cookies are supposed to be soft and gooey, not hard and crunchy." Coraline chided, assuming that he baked them while examining one the burnt cookies that Wybie brought over with his grandma to her. His Grandma's cheerful and charismatic expression turned slightly sad and embarrassed. "I thought I put the oven at 420 degrees... maybe I read it wrong, or maybe I'm just a bad cook..." Wybie's grandma admitted, making Coraline feel extremely guilty for saying such a thing. Coraline immediately changed her grouchy attitude into a grateful one. "Oh Miss Lovat, but I LOVE the hard and crunchy ones!" She lied, stuffing the cookie whole into her mouth. The grandma's cheerful expression returned, watching the youthful girl "enjoy" her homemade cookies one-by-one, but tears were welling in Coraline's eyes from the awfully bitter taste and knew that she was going to get a stomach ache later.

15: STORY

Even though Coraline regret the day she waltzed right into the Other World, she knew that it would one day be a great story to publish and share with everyone about the importance of family and friendship and love...

Would it be greedy to say she also wanted to get some money off of it?

16: TEA PARTY

"Do not poke Sir Theodore Piper, Mr. Lovat." Coraline lectured politely, referring to the teddy bear Wybie poked with a curious finger. He looked at Coraline, puzzled as to why there were stuffed animals everywhere and why she was acting so proper. Coraline had invited Wybie to a tea party which she had described as, "A party where very important and relevant people to my father's business will attend to have idle chatter while enjoying teas from all around the world." Wybie agreed, reluctant to wear a suit and tie. But he did it anyways, and when he arrived with newly learned skills of table manners, the boy discovered that these "important and relevant" guests

were nothing more than a bunch of Coraline's stuffed animals wearing little bows and such. So he poked one, just for the heck of it, and was lectured by Coraline, who was talking in a bad English accent. Judging by the stoic expression on Coraline's face, Wybie knew she was actually being serious. So he quietly sipped on his tea, (which was actually just lemonade in plastic tea cups) watching Coraline pour more "tea" in their cups when they "asked" for it, and had one-sided conversations with them.

He saw how ironic this was; Coraline acting like a little girl when she considered herself an adult. It was quite amusing, seeing this innocent side of her. He hoped she would stay this way... because maybe then she wouldn't hurt him as much as she did.

17: MAKE-UP

The only time Coraline would put make-up on was when she would imitate the dumb-as-a-sack-of-potatoes Ashley from her class. Coraline would slather make-up she got from her mother's room on her face, making her look like a clown (which was what she was aiming for) and strut around the room, calling out random text words like "Omg," or "Lol," or something like that. Wybie would double-over in laughter, and then pretend to be one of Ashley's little minions, which also made Coraline die from laughing so hard. Soon they were both rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

But they weren't laughing anymore when Coraline's mom grounded her daughter for stealing her make-up.

18: PUNISHMENT GAME

"I hate you, I really do." Coraline admitted with no regret, fanning Wybie with a big leaf as he relaxed in a chair. Wybie just laughed, knowing that he won a battle for once, and because of that, Coraline had to be his slave for a day.

They had played a pretty heated game of cards yesterday, both determining that they would be the ones to win. Their game got so heated that they decided that the loser had to play a "punishment game," in which the loser had to do whatever the winner decided.

Wybie won, so he made Coraline wear a maid outfit with cat ears while doing whatever he said. He thought this made up for all the times he had been tortured by Coraline's fists, so it seemed fair. Wybie laughed, "Okay, furniture. I hate you too! But you shouldn't care, because today, you are just furniture! Ha! You have to listen to what I say, now go do my homework, furniture!" He said, being unreasonably cruel. Anger seethed through Coraline's veins. She wanted to cut off his legs and feed them to him, but she kept her mouth shut and turned around. A smile crept up her face.

"Hey Wybie?"

"Yes, furniture?"

"You're going to regret this."

She could hear him chuckle. "Ohoho, and why is that?"

"Because I don't think your grandma will be too happy when I tell her that you have porno magazines hidden under your pillow."

She smirked at the sudden silence that followed. Even though her back was turned on him, she could feel his sudden change in attitude. 'Coraline: 1, Wybie: 0' She mentally scored in her head.

"...what?"

"You heard me."

And with that Coraline smiled victoriously and walked away. Wybie got up and followed her like a dog, trying to reason with her.  
"O-okay! Y-you win! I'll do anything you w-want! Just PLEASE don't tell grandma! I'll shine your shoes! I'll be a feet rest! I-I'll wear a maid outfit with kitten ears! I'll do y-your homework! I'll kiss your feet! I'm begging you! Jonesy? Jonesy! Coraline! Are you listening? I was just holding those magazines for a friend! Please listen! Uwaaaaaaaah!"

19: BLUE

When Wybie would always continually ask why Coraline decided to dye her hair BLUE, of all colors, her simple answer was always the same,

"I like blue."

20: FRIENDSHIP:

Though she and Wybie call each other names, mock each other, and sometimes seem to hate each other, their friendship is strong. They will always be there for each other through thick and thin, shallow and deep. When one cries the other will lend their shoulder and cry with them. When one gets in trouble, the other one will get in even more trouble to cover them up. When one is happy, the other one is happy.

This is how they are and how they will always be.

They were sure of it.

**And there you go. Got kinda lazy at the end, sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyways, my mind has been in total writer's block mode for chapter 2 of "And that's why there called nightmares" and have only written two paragraphs so far… I'm not sure, but it MAY be up in a month. I DON'T KNOW! So I've written this series of drabbles to get my mind up and working again. I got this idea from another fanfic that did something like this except wrote 50 of them instead of 20. My brain is too intellectually raped (Just… don't ask) to write 50.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
